Man Down
by StopForAMinuteToSmile
Summary: 'Oh, mama, mama, mama.. I just shot a man down.' SONGFIC.  Something happened to Arthur, and Alfred solves it the only way he thinks he can. But, he didn't mean to. -horrible summary is horrible.- Contains character death, mentioned rape. Nothing too bad.


**A/N: well. xD My mind is constantly on Hetaila mode, and I must say, I'm pretty proud of this one. I'm usually HORRIBLE with Song-fics, but I think this one is pretty decent. –shot-**

**I just recently heard this song and I love it, and the only thing I thought of was, well, this. XD I had two ideas in my head, and I MIGHT write the other one, I'm not sure, but this one seemed to stay in my head longer so.. I chose to write this :D**

**So xD if you think you MIGHT have interest in the other idea, tell me :D and if you're curious, I can always send you the plot idea for that one if you would like to know (nobody really cares, though, I bet XD) **

**This IS Anti!FrUk… VERY Anti. And it involves character death. But it's not graphic or anything. But it's pretty damn obvious. So. If you actually like France, then I suggest you stop.. well, you don't have to, but..yeah. xD It's obvious why… -shot, AGAIN.-**

**And yes, I KNOW I skipped a section of the song… but that was because that part is about Peggy Sue, her gun, and it didn't really fit into where I was going with the story, so I just skipped that whole verse. And I'm aware that I skipped the verse with the N word as well.. I may have a trucker mouth, but I don't like using that word so.. I cut that out too xD**

**Now, I'll shut up and let you all read the damn story :3**

OxOxO

_~I didn't mean to end his life  
>I know it wasn't right<br>I can't even sleep at night  
>Can't get it off my mind<br>I need to get out of sight  
>Before I end up behind bars~<em>

My hands shook as the weapon slipped from my grip.

I did it. I really did it.

I killed him; I killed a man for the first time in my life.

I watched in shock as a crowd began to gather around his body, and I pretended that the screams weren't really there. I pretended that I didn't just shoot what seemed to be an innocent bystander; a regular man, just waiting for the bus to come.

But he wasn't just some poor, innocent guy.

No.

He was far from that.

I didn't want to kill him, I came here with no intentions of doing that. I planned on finding him, yes. And I did plan on confronting him, more than likely getting myself into a fight, but kill him? That had not been my intentions. When I saw him, when I got just a small glimpse of him, I couldn't control my anger. I couldn't control the pain that came with seeing his face. He was the one… he was the one who had hurt him. Hurt _my _Arthur. It was _his_ fault that I couldn't sleep at night; _his_ fault that I spent all the time I could making Arthur feel better; feel safe again..

It didn't even feel like I was controlling my own limbs, as I reached for the gun.

I didn't even hear the shot.

I don't even remember pulling the trigger.

Snapping myself back to reality, I turned on my heel, pushing past the crowd of people (who, most definitely, saw what I had done.) and ran. I ran as fast as I could muster.

I had to get away.

I had to get home.

I couldn't go to jail. I just couldn't. I wasn't thinking straight, and I had a reason for my actions… It wasn't like I just did them because I could. I did it in defense; if anyone else had been in my situation, I'm nearly positive they would do the same thing.. I just couldn't sit back and let him walk after knowing what he did..

I couldn't let him live.

_~What started out as a simple altercation  
>Turned into a real sticky situation<br>Me, just thinking on the time that I'm facing  
>Makes me wanna cry~<em>

This whole thing could have been avoided, really. If he had just walked away and left _my_ Arthur alone.. None of this would have happened.

You see, it was that Gilbert guy's birthday. He was a rather close friend of ours, but I wasn't feeling too up to going out and drinking all night, but Arthur wanted to go and who was I to tell him no? I had figured everything was fine, I wasn't getting any calls for anything, and Gilbert really was a decent guy; I knew he wouldn't let anything bad happen.

But I got a completely different story when Arthur came home.

I hadn't expected to find a battered up, crying mess on my doorstep at two in the morning.

After cleaning him up, and trying my best to stop his tears, he told me what happened.

He told me how one of Gilbert's friends (Francis, I believe his name was) tried flirting with him, and how he ignored the advances and passes that were being thrown at him.

He told me how when he tried to leave, Francis followed him. How when he tried telling him to go away and leave him alone, he attacked him.

He told me how Francis had raped him.

I didn't know whether to scream or cry or go find this Francis and _kill_ him then and there. I couldn't do anything, not then, at least. I couldn't do anything but try my hardest to make Arthur feel better; to make him feel safe.

But, now, here I am. Running away from a murder scene I created, thinking about all the time I would have to spend in jail… Thinking of how I would have to leave Arthur in order to serve said time..

Thinking about what a mistake this was.

~_Cause I didn't mean to hurt him  
>Could've been somebody's son<br>And I took his heart when  
>I pulled out that gun<em>

_Rum pum pum (Rum pum pum, rum pum pum.)  
>Man Down<br>Rum bum pum pum (Rum pum pum, rum pum pum.)  
>Man Down~<em>

I honestly hadn't intended to kill him.

I did want to hurt him; he caused Arthur so much pain.. But, I knew killing him wouldn't make this better. It wouldn't fix his mistakes, it would only create more for myself.

But I didn't think about any of that when I did it.

None of that passed through my mind. The fact that this man could have had a family. He was somebody's son, he could've been a sibling… A father, even. And I took him away from all of that. I wasn't proud of myself for it, but I knew that if I hadn't done it, I would hate myself forever.

If I hadn't pulled that trigger, I would have to walk around, knowing that the very person who stole everything from _my_ Arthur got away with it.

I wouldn't ever live with myself if I had let that happen.

_~Oh mama, mama, mama  
>I just shot a man down<br>In central station  
>In front of a big ol' crowd<br>Oh Why, Oh Why  
>Oh mama, mama, mama<br>I just shot a man down  
>In central station~<em>

I didn't know what was going through my mind when I did it.

I don't even remember shooting, but it was obvious, now, that I'd done it.

The screams and cries from the crowd were fading away, but the police sirens were getting louder as they sped down the street. I wasn't worried about if he was going to live or not. I wasn't worried about the people he was associated with finding out about this 'accident.' No.

I was worried about getting back to Arthur.

If someone had seen me, and if someone had called the cops, I could care less. The only thing I cared about was getting home. The only thing I wanted to do was be able to explain myself to him; I wanted Arthur to know I never meant to cause anyone any harm by this, especially not him. He deserved to know..

_~ Look I never thought I'd do it  
>Never thought I'd do it<br>Never thought I'd do it  
>Oh gosh<br>What ever happened to me  
>Ever happened to me<br>Ever happened to me  
>Why did I pull the trigger<br>Pull the trigger pull the trigger - BOOM~_

Yes, I did want to kill him the moment Arthur told me what happened.

I just never thought I had it in me to go through with it.

I wasn't one to settle any issues with violence, but this… This 'issue' just hit way too close to home for my liking.

I came here, well prepared to speak to him and if a fight happened to break out, I was prepared for that as well.

But not for this.

I never thought I would actually go through with what my mind was telling me to do; I never thought I could _ever_ kill a man, no matter what the situation was. I wasn't the violent type.

What happened to that? What happened to 'violence not being the answer?'

All of that logic just seemed to flee out of my brain the moment I saw him, and it was too late to go back and change what I did.

_~Cause now I am a criminal, criminal, criminal  
>Oh lord a mercy now I am a criminal<br>Man Down  
>Tell the judge please gimme minimal<br>Run out a town none a dem cah see mi now~_

I'm a criminal…

I used to work to put criminals like me away.

Now I was what I despise; I became what I hate.

I needed to get away. I needed to get out of town or something, and I needed to do it fast.

Fumbling for my keys, I prayed that nobody saw me back there, that nobody called the police on me. I couldn't go to jail, not now.

Shoving the door open, I stumbled inside our house, not even bothering to close the door behind me.

"Alfred?" Arthur stood from his position on the couch, giving me one of those 'Oh god, what did you do this time?' looks. "What's the matter.. What happened?"

"Artie…" I sighed sadly, shaking my head. "I did something bad."

I kissed him softly, pulling him into an embrace as the sound of sirens filled my ears.

"I'm sorry…"

XoXoX

**A/N: TWO DAYS LATER; Alfred: ARTIE! I'M BACK FROM JAIL :D**

**..Nah, I don't even know if he's going to jail or not XD you can be the judge of that.**

**Oh, and I forgot about this: I don't own the characters OR the song. I'm not making money off of this story. I did it for entertainment purposes only :3**

**And please, ignore the horrible ending. I wrote this at 3 in the morning xD**

**I'm kinda feeling a sequel, one that isn't a song-fic, for this… but I don't know. Tell me what you guyses think and I'll go from there X3 **

**Reviews make a Alfred stay out of Jail XD (Nah.. They just make me happy and warm and fluffy inside xD) and you may use the flames to burn yourself, my dear friends. **


End file.
